Chocolate Com Pimenta
by Sayuri .Fallen Angel
Summary: ♪ Chocolate com pimenta, paixão ciumenta, assim violenta, de tanto que sofre aumenta...♪ No Santuário há signos que se juntaram, apesar de não serem muito compatíveis... Será que os casais aparentemente perfeitos conseguem sobreviver às suas diferenças?
1. Surpresas

♪ Chocolate com pimenta, paixão ciumenta, assim violenta, de tanto que sofre aumenta...♪ No Santuário há signos que se juntaram, apesar de não serem muito compatíveis... Será que os casais aparentemente perfeitos conseguem suportar suas diferenças?

Avalon: Oh God!!! Minha primera fic .!!!! Er...na verdade não é exatamente a primeira. A primera que começei a escrever chama-se "O Príncipe e o Plebeu", e é uma fic do Saga e do Kanon (oooh, de quem mais seria?), só que ainda não tive criatividade para terminar o primeiro capítulo...

Mas enfim, consideremos essa a primeira então. Não sei se vou continuá-la, isso só depende dos leitores. Tipo, acho lemon muito fofo...(ela disse mesmo fofo?) mas não sei se conseguiria escrever, então, não garanto nada.

Esse primeiro capítulo dá ênfase ao casal Milo S2 Kamus, os próximos vão sendo retratados mais tarde...

Er...tenham uma boa leitura.

Ah, já ia quase esquecendo...

Saint Seiya não me pertence (jura?!), infelizmente, mas para o bem dos cavaleiros \o/.

Ah, e essa fic é yaoi, como já se pode ter notado. Se você é preconceituoso(a) e relação entre homens te incomoda, com licença.

Aos que gostam, boa leitura.

**Chocolate com Pimenta**

**Capítulo I**

**Surpresas**

Kamus teve dificuldade para abrir os olhos. A janela devia estar aberta, para tanta claridade entrar...Foi então que ele se deu conta que estava sem roupa e havia uma mão sobre si. E um corpo deitado ao seu lado.

-AHHHHHHH!!!- ergueu o tronco de imediato, assustado.

-Hmmm...Que foi Kamus?- Milo acordara com o grito, e tentava mirar o francês com os olhos entreabertos, pesados de sono.

Foi então que o aquariano lembrou, e sorriu serenamente para o escorpião, como se dissesse que ele podia voltar a dormir. Sem precisar de repetição, o grego tornou a fechar os olhos.

Kamus ficou observando-o dormir, com um sorriso feliz no rosto, lembrando do que acontecera na noite anterior.

_FlashBack_

_O aquariano voltava tarde do treino, fora o último a sair da Arena, e atravessava silenciosamente as Casas. Porém, ao passar por Escorpião, foi surpreendido por seu guardião acordado._

_Milo estava encostado em uma das pilastras, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando para o teto. Já não trajava a armadura, mas sim uma calça de moletom comprida e uma camisa branca sem mangas._

_De imediato notou a chegada do amigo, e olhou para ele, abrindo um sorrindo._

_-Ora, ora, vejo que o treino estava bom, hein? Para voltar tão tarde..._

_O francês revirou os olhos. Aquele escorpião sempre falava coisas com duplo sentido._

_-Estava revisando algumas técnicas com o Hyoga.-retrucou Kamus_

_-Hum...técnicas? Imagino..._

_E sempre via um duplo sentido no que os outros diziam. Porém, ele franziu o cenho ao ouvir o nome de Hyoga._

_-Então...voltemos ao que interessa. O que desejas em minha humilde casa?-brincou Milo._

_-Passar por ela para poder seguir até a minha.-retrucou o outro em resposta._

_Milo então se desencostou da pilastra e foi se encaminhando até Kamus._

_-Só isso? Achei que viesse por outra razão...Quem sabe você tivesse percebido?- agora já estava bem próximo do amigo, e o fitava com um olhar sedutor._

_-D-do que está falando Milo?- inconscientemente, Kamus ia chegando para trás, e o escorpião continuava a se aproximar._

_O francês estava assustado. O amigo falava como se soubesse exatamente os sentimentos que ele tinha por si. Sentira-se tentado a falar várias vezes, mas nunca tivera coragem para o bastante. Imaginava a cara irônica de Milo, zoando de suas palavras...de seu amor..._

_-Ah Kamus...-nesse momento, Kamus bate suas costas a uma pilastra, e o escorpião o alcança. Ele põe uma das mãos sobre o ombro do aquariano e a outra em seu rosto, fazendo o olhar nos seus olhos. – Não dá mais...se eu continuar segurando, vai explodir dentro de mim..._

_O ruivo já estava incapaz de responder, o rosto do loiro estava muito próximo, o que o fez estremecer._

_-Eu te amo Kamus, e te quero só para mim._

_Em um ato possessivo, Milo levou a mão que tinha no rosto do francês até sua nuca e o trouxe ao encontro de sua face, beijando-o apaixonadamente, porém com urgência, como se tivesse esperado demais por aquele momento._

_Kamus tampouco resistira, aquilo era o que ele mais queria. Desde que se dava por gente amava o amigo, e doía pensar que nunca o teria consigo... Ambos os lábios se abriram, e a língua de Milo passou a explorar sua boca. O francês soltou um gemido rouco, que morreu sem ser ouvido na boca do escorpião. Então, com calma, seus rostos se separaram. O grego o fitava ansioso, o medo de ser rejeitado estampado em seus olhos._

_-J'aussi t'aime..._

_Milo não entendeu o que ele disse, mas suas ações foram o suficiente. Kamus o abraçou sensualmente, e reiniciou o beijo que eles haviam parado._

_Não tardaram a deixar o corredor principal, indo fogosos para o quarto de Milo._

_End_

Ele jamais pensou que Milo sentisse o mesmo por ele. Claro, se imaginara inúmeras vezes junto com o amado, mas eram sonhos que ele imaginava jamais realizar. Mas agora estavam juntos, e ninguém iria separá-los.

Kamus tornou a se deitar e abraçou o escorpiano, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

-Bon jour, mon amour...

O escorpião remexeu-se na cama e abraçou-o em resposta.

-Do que você está me xingando?- falou ele, caindo de sono.

O francês não pôde conter o riso. Adorava aquele jeito descolado e brincalhão de Milo. De certo, era irritante em algumas ocasiões, mas ele superava isso. Ontem descobrira um grande talento dele, também. Seu poder de sedução. Ponderou se mesmo no caso de não gostar do amigo, teria se deixado levar por sua sensualidade e persuasão.

-De meu amor.-respondeu o ruivo sorrindo.

-Ah...disso eu deixo.-falou Milo, recostando sua cabeça no tórax de Kamus.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de enrolação, ambos levantaram apressados, lembrando que não era domingo, portanto, tinham que treinar com os outros cavaleiros de ouro.

Os outros cavaleiros de ouro. Durante o café, Kamus ficou perguntando-se qual seria a reação dos amigos se descobrissem o relacionamento dos dois. Perturbado, contou sua preocupação para o Milo.

-Danem-se eles. Se acharem ruim apanham.-disse ele, displicente.

Uma gotinha surgiu na cabeça de Kamus.

-Você não se importa muito com a opinião alheia, não é Milo?-

-Deveria?

-Hmm...não, tem razão, não.

-Você é muito preocupado com os outros Kamus, tem que pensar mais em você e no que quer fazer, sem se importar com o que os outros vão dizer ou pensar.-disse Milo, enquanto mastigava um pedaço de maçã.

Kamus ficou surpreso. Não esperava aquele tipo de palavras vindo do escorpião.

-É, você está certo Milo...Mas...

-O que?-disse ele, ainda mastigando.

-Não fale de boca cheia.

O grego olhou o francês incrédulo. Como ele podia ser tão almofadinha?

-E não me olhe com essa cara. Vamos logo, estamos atrasados.

Os dois seguiram abraçados para o local onde se realizavam os treinos. Ao se aproximarem, porém, Kamus ficou receoso.

-Não será um choque para eles se entrarmos assim Milo?

-Eiei, não está com vergonha de mim, está? Fique tranqüilo.

-Está bem...

Então eles adentraram a Arena, porém, Kamus estacou na porta, paralisado ao ver a cena que se desenrolava. Afrodite estava sentado no colo do DeathMask, enquanto esse acariciava seus cabelos. Shura e Aioros estavam se beijando. Na boca. Shion e Dohko também. Seiya e Shiryu conversam com Hyoga e Shun, ambos os casais se abraçando. Kanon parecia falar algo muito interessante para Saga, enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Marin e Aioria estavam rindo de algo muito engraçado enquanto falavam com Aldebaran e Alice(aprendiz/namorada do Deba). Ikki estava com uma mulher que Kamus nunca vira da vida. Isso porém fora o de menos, já que Ikki trocava de namorada com mais freqüência do que trocava de roupa.

Shaka e Mu eram os únicos que não estavam nesse tipo de situação. O indiano meditava num canto da arena e o tibetano treinava sua telecinése em outro canto.

-O...que...está...acontecendo...aqui?-perguntou, boquiaberto.

-Rsrs, vejo que nossos amigos nos esperaram para começar a treinar.

Kamus olhou descrente para Milo, que o puxou normalmente para dentro da arena.

-Pera aí, Milo, eu quero explicações!!!!!!! Porque todos estão nessas situações...embaraçosas???Olha o Saga beijando o pescoço do Kanon, ou Kanon beijando o Saga, sei lá, nunca aprendi a diferenciar esses dois, mas enfim, que bicho mordeu todo mundo????

-O mesmo que nos mordeu...calminha Kamyu, está tudo bem-respondeu Milo displicente, sorrindo.

-Ei...Milo...-Vários nervinhos surgiram na cabeça de Kamus.

-Ah, droga! Então vocês dois se acertaram?!? Putz...tô te devendo quanto Milo?-interrompeu Aioria de repente.

-Cerca de 50 drakmas amigo.-respondeu Milo, sorrindo de satisfação.

-ESPERA! PÁRA TUDO! Milo...você sabia...disso?-perguntou o francês, soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos, e apontando para os amigos.

-Er...sabia...-respondeu Milo, começando a sentir o perigo.

-E porque o Aioria está te devendo 50 drakmas?

-P-porque nós apostamos que até hoje eu e você estaríamos juntos...-respondeu o escorpião novamente, sorrindo de forma embaraçada.

Os olhos de Kamus viraram chamas.

-ENTÃO PODE SE CONSIDERAR PERDEDOR MILO, PORQUE A PARTIR DE AGORA NÃO ESTAMOS MAIS JUNTOS, E PAGUE LOGO O AIORIA, ANTES QUE NÃO ESTEJA MAIS VIVO PARA FAZER ISSO!!!

Então Milo saiu correndo, com Kamus em seu encalço, ambos dando voltas na arena.

-Kaaaaaaaaaamus, não fooooi nada demais!!!! Nós nos amamos, lembra?! É isso que importa...

-ISSO É PASSADO, AGORA O QUE EU QUERO É PENDURAR A SUA CABEÇA NA MINHA SALA PARA PODER SOCAR ELA TODO DIA!!!!

-Nós não devíamos ajudar o Milo oo´?-perguntou Shun em sua infinita inocência.

-Não Shun...deixa eles se divertirem! Além do mais...O Milo merece...-Hyoga sorria de uma forma extremamente maligna. Odiava o escorpião e adorava ver ele se ferrar.

Well, aí está o primeira capítulo da nova novela das seis...digo, de uma nova fic yaoi´.

Eu queria aproveitar e...

Saga: ei, que história é essa do Kamus não saber diferenciar eu e o Kanon?

Kanon: pois é!

Saga: eu e ele já até tivemos um caso!

Kanon: epa ¬¬´, que história é essa?

Saga: ai...me #&

Esses dois...Bem Saga, isso é só uma história fictícia ;D, relaxa! E Kanon, não mate seu irmão, você se arrependerá depois. É claro, se realmente não gostar mais dele, saiba que eu sempre estarei aqui para te dar todo amor e carinho do mundo -.

Saga: ¬¬´

Kanon: ta -

Saga: ei, não diga simplesmente "ta"!

Kanon: e você não diga que teve um caso com o Kamus!

Os dois começam a brigar.

Er...nos vemos depois, talvez Oo´

Indo apartar a briga.

See Ya!


	2. Amores Aflorando

Aeee, finalmente estou postando o segundo capítulo dessa fic, que no meu conceito, ficou melhor que o primeiro.

Primeiro queria explicar que eu apaguei a fic e agora estou republicando ela nesse outro profile. Mudei uma coisinha no primeiro capítulo também.

Aiai, é difícil atualizar minhas fics quando eu as que eu leio são atualizadas e eu começo a ler outras também... Nyai, se é que duas delas não são atualizadas há meses! –chora-.

A autora falou que ia demorar mas...mas... Ah, vamos logo à fic, espero que gostem desse capítulo.

By Sayuri.

**Chocolate com Pimenta**

**Capítulo II**

**Amores Aflorando**

Kamus olhava para o céu, porém não o enxergava. Sua mente estava abarrotada de pensamentos, cada um mais confuso que o outro. Pela primeira vez na vida o aquariano desejou ter a mente vazia, em branco.

As coisas aconteceram muito rápido. _Pareciam _ter acontecido muito rápido. Mas, agora que olhava para trás, ele e o escorpião já se viam com 'carinho mais forte' há muito tempo, e, desde quando os outros estariam juntos? Com certeza a eras.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não podia acreditar que os amigos esconderam aquilo dele. Para ele, todos os cavaleiros sempre pareceram muito preocupados com suas próprias vidas, e agora descobria que a intimidade era muito maior entre eles. Mas alguém contara algo ao ruivo? Não. Ele se julgava de confiança, e sentia-se angustiado, traído.

Após passar a manhã correndo furioso atrás de Milo, ele pediu ao escorpião que o deixasse sozinho, e que depois, sem estar de cabeça quente, o procuraria para conversarem.

Sendo assim, o francês se isolara em Aquário o resto do dia. Amava o grego. Sempre o amara e não importa o que fizesse, sempre amaria. Mas sua mente ia contra seu coração. Não acreditava nos sentimentos do escorpião. Se o amasse de verdade não teria feito o que fez. Não ficara magoado pela aposta, aquilo era o de menos. Mas esconder aquilo tudo? Era demais.

Resolveu por fim, que falaria com o escorpião e que diria que tudo fora só uma afobação e que não sentia nada por ele.

O problema era apenas um. Como faria isso?

Foi até o banheiro e ficou encarando o espelho. Era melhor treinar antes não? Imaginou que a figura a sua frente era Milo, e começou a falar.

-Olha Milo...eu pensei bastante e, sabe, acho que isso tudo foi um erro nosso. O que sentimos pelo outro é só...só...amor...Droga!

Kamus deu um soco na parede. Quem sabe de outra forma?

-Sabe, eu acho que isso tudo foi uma loucura, nós dois nos excedemos e...

Porém, imaginou Milo rindo da sua cara. O escorpião jamais acreditaria naquilo, ainda mais com aquele tom tão amuado.

Outra vez.

-Escorpião, eu pensei bastante e acho melhor acabar com essa história antes que ela siga adiante e...

-...nós sejamos felizes para sempre!-disse uma voz conhecida, em um tom meloso e dramático.

O aquariano soltou um grito e derrubou várias coisas de cima da pia, olhando para a porta assustado.

-Mi-Mikael, o q-que faz aqui?!?

O Cavaleiro de Peixes estava encostado na porta, olhando de lado para Kamus. Ao ouvir a pergunta, se ergueu e foi até a pia, ajudando o outro a pegar o que havia caído.

-Você não sabe mesmo me chamar de Afrodite, não é?

O ruivo estava muito nervoso. Tudo que pegava deixava cair antes de guardar. Depois de um tempo, Afrodite conseguiu guardar tudo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por breves segundos, até o pisciano apontar para o espelho.

-Se precisava de um espectador, devo dizer que sou melhor que esse daí.-disse ele, tentando mostrar seriedade.

-O que você ouviu?!-perguntou Kamus, ignorando o comentário.

-Tudo, e acho uma bobagem o que pretende fazer. Vocês dois se amam, não deve fazer isso. Eu imagino que tenha ficado surpreso, e também magoado por ninguém ter lhe falado nada, mas é que... bem, alguns ficaram preocupados com sua reação, e pediram para o Milo ficar quieto. Apesar de contra a sua vontade, ele ficou.

Kamus ficou olhando para o chão, calado e imóvel.

-Ah, Kamyu, vamos, você não deve reter seus sentimentos, sente-se receoso? Todos nós nos sentimos, mas isso passa, o amor é mais forte...

Ele estava certo. E se os fatos eram aqueles... Oras, estava sendo infantil ao pensar em terminar com Milo só por causa disso.

-Você tem razão Mikael, vou falar com ele.

-Afrodite, Kamus, é Afrodite!-retrucou o outro, rindo.

-Seu nome original é mais belo... -respondeu Kamus, lançando um sorriso ao amigo.

Sem esperar que o pisciano dissesse algo, Kamus saiu do banheiro. Iria falar com o grego agora.

Afrodite ficou alguns segundos fitando a porta, boquiaberto. O cavaleiro mais sério do zodíaco disse mesmo aquilo?

**- O –**

Kamus descia animado as escadarias, e não tardou a chegar em Escorpião.

Entrou na casa e chamou várias vezes o nome de Milo. Nada. Já estava perdendo o ânimo quando ouviu um grito vindo da suíte do escorpião.

-Kamus? Eu estou saindo do banho, me faz um favor? Tem uma toalha em cima da cama, traz para mim?

O francês piscou várias vezes. Aquele era de fato seu escorpião. Ia para o banho e esquecia de levar a toalha para o banheiro. Suspirou, rindo baixinho em seguida, e foi até o quarto dele.

-Já lhe entrego Milo...

Após pegar a toalha, abriu uma fresta da porta e passou apenas o braço que a segurava. Só depois que o fez que Kamus se tocou que não havia razão para aquilo. Ele podia ter simplesmente entrado. A intimidade dos dois já fora _bem_ além, afinal.

Milo pegou a toalha, estranhando aquilo, e suspirou baixinho. O que será que Kamus havia decidido? Ele o amava, não poderia negar isso... Mas e se o ruivo resolvesse ignorar o sentimento de ambos? E se estivesse muito magoado? _"Não, pense positivo Milo."_

Se enxugou e vestiu o robe de seda que havia guardado ali. Meio reticente, abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu.

Lá estava Kamus, a uma palma de distância dele.

-Milo...

-Kamus...

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, ambos corando furiosamente. Kamus corou mais, por saber que debaixo daquele robe havia apenas o corpo escultural do Escorpião.

-Milo... Eu...Vim pedir desculpas. É isso. Eu exagerei, fiquei de cabeça quente... foi o momento entende? Não quero que isso, bem...

O grego não esperou que ele continuasse, seu rosto se iluminou e ele agarrou o francês, beijando-o intensamente. O outro correspondeu da mesma maneira, abraçando-o e deslizando as mãos pela seda nas costas dele.

Milo foi empurrando Kamus até este bater da cama e cair deitado sobre ela, separando-os do beijo. O loiro não demorou a subir na cama também, ficando de quatro sobre o ruivo.

-Adivinha? Reservei uma mesa no melhor restaurante de Athenas para nós, aquele que você adora...

Kamus estava completamente sem graça naquela posição, mas conseguiu se distrair com o assunto. Milo já previra que ficaria tudo bem entre eles e fez até uma reserva num restaurante? _"Isso sim é dedicação." _pensou.

-Devo ficar admirado ou assustado?

Milo fez cara de quem não gostou do comentário mas logo depois riu, abrindo seu robe.

-Milo? Você não está pensando em...

Kamus nem teve chance de terminar a pergunta, pois seus lábios foram novamente tomados. Sim, Milo estava pensando justamente naquilo.

**- O -**

-Acha que eles vão se acertar Aioria?

Aioros olhava para o irmão, que parecia muito avoado.

-Provavelmente, conhecendo o Milo...

-Aioria, você tem andado muito estranho! Porque não me conta o que está acontecendo?

O leonino suspirou e foi até a janela, olhando para cima, vendo a Casa seguinte à sua.

-Vou terminar meu namoro com a Marin. O problema é que não sei como fazer isso.

O sagitariano ficou atônito. Não esperava aquilo, apesar de já ter notado a tempos que seu irmão não amava a amazona. Andou até ele.

-Infelizmente não posso ajudá-lo nisso mano, mas... me diga, se não gosta da Marin, é porque outra pessoa tirou seu coração do lugar, certo?

-Sim...

Aioria respondeu sem emoção alguma, estava realmente afetado.

Seu irmão mais velho viu seu olhar e em seguida olhou para onde ele olhava, compreendendo tudo. Suspirou pesarosamente e abraçou-o. Aioria certamente sofreria por se apaixonar por aquela pessoa.

**- O -**

Mu e Shaka meditavam na Casa de Virgem. Já faziam isso a um bom tempo, aliás. Então, o alarme do relógio soou e os dois abriram os olhos, ambos a uma boa distância um do outro.

-Bem... Acho que já vou para Casa.

-Agradeço-o por me fazer companhia novamente Mu, não gostaria de tomar um chá antes de ir?

-Hum... Vou aceitar Shaka.

Os dois se encaminharam silenciosamente para a cozinha. Sim, não havia nada entre eles além da longa e sensata amizade. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Mu olhava para Shaka andando a sua frente. Perguntava a si mesmo quanto tempo conseguiria esconder o que sentia por ele. Desde criança sempre tivera um carinho especial por ele, e na adolescência esse carinho crescera imensamente.

O Cavaleiro de Virgem, por sua vez, nunca admitira nem para si mesmo que amava Mu. Em sua mente isso era apenas uma tentação, pregada pelo mal, e ele não iria ceder, não se deixaria consumir por esses sentimentos que julgava carnais e desnecessários. Condenava-se por sentir aquele amor imensurável e irreversível, e sofria muito com isso. Porém jamais chegou sequer perto de demonstrar uma ponta do que sentia. Mu era seu melhor amigo, e ele não tratava-o diferente disso.

Quando chegaram na cozinha, Shaka se adiantou e começou a fazer o chá. Enquanto isso, Mu pôs a mesa e serviu os biscoitos que eles costumavam comer.

Aquelas "tardes de Chá e Biscoitos" eram muito comuns entre os dois, fossem na Casa de Virgem ou na Casa de Áries. E geralmente eram depois de longas horas de meditação.

Quando terminaram de preparar tudo, os dois se sentaram a mesa e se serviram. Shaka mantinha os olhos fechados, e Um o olhava distraidamente enquanto bebia seu chá.

-Espero que Milo e Kamus se entendam.

Mu se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquele comentário do virgiano.

-Eles irão. Tenho certeza que Milo não deixara o ruivinho escapar de seu alcance.

-E você Mu? Nunca o vi com ninguém.

Se antes já estava surpreso, agora estava estupefato. Shaka tinha mesmo perguntado aquilo?! Um se endireitou na cadeira e suspirou. Não sabia mentir e nem tentaria.

-Gosto de alguém.

-Gosta?

Shaka não se permitiu demonstrar o quanto aquela resposta o incomodou, mas quis confirmar.

-"Gostar" não é bem a palavra.

O indiano acabou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-E qual seria?

-Amar. O que sinto por ele é amor.

O ânimo e o bom humor de Shaka despencaram. Primeiro, claro, por descobrir que ele amava alguém. Segundo por saber que esse alguém era homem. Obviamente não tinha nada contra o homossexualismo, mas aquilo o afetara. Fazia-o pensar inconscientemente que se Mu gostava de homens, ele teria chance come ele. Antes que pudesse evitar, começou a fazer um quilo de perguntas.

-Alguém que eu conheça?

-Sim.

-É um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro?

-Sim.

-Já está com alguém?

-... Prefiro não dizer.

Quando que Mu respondia não. E se respondesse, confessaria que era Shaka, pois ele era o único dourado (cavaleiro de ouro) que não estava com ninguém além do próprio Mu.

-Você sabe que pode contar tudo para mim Mu.

-Sim, eu sei, mas... Temo sua reação.

-Mu, você me conhece. Não somos melhores amigos? Você não precisa esconder nada de mim...

Shaka se martirizava dizendo aquelas palavras. Enfatizando que eram apenas amigos... E acabava incentivando Mu a contar o que sentia.

-Você... Tem razão.

Mu se levantou olhando firmemente para ele.

-Podemos ir para o seu Jardim?

Shaka franziu o cenho, não entendendo o porquê daquilo tudo. Entretanto, faria como ele quisesse.

-Como desejar.

Os dois se encaminharam para a porta que dava para o Jardim das Àrvores Gêmeas e logo entraram nele.

Mu se colocou na frente de Shaka, e este, por alguma razão, abriu os olhos, o que fez com que o ariano pudesse fitar diretamente aqueles belos e cativantes orbes azuis.

-Shaka... Eu te amo. É você que ocupa minha mente, meu coração... Desde que eu me lembro... Sempre tive medo de afetar nossa amizade, por isso nunca falei nada, mas...

Mu parou ao ver a expressão que se formava no rosto do Virgiano.

**- O –**

Nossa, escrevi quase metade desse capítulo de uma vez... Mas ficou pequeno, né?

Nesse capítulo comecei a falar de outro casal...e na próxima desejo abordar mais alguns e, claro, continuar o que foi parado nesse. Espero postar o próximo antes do Natal, mas não garanto nada...

Se eu não conseguir, Feliz Natal para vocês \o/.

Sabem como é, sou um anjo desocupado, mas pertubado com freqüência...

Kisses

_By Sayuri_


End file.
